


【TEW/AllSeb】Two Steps From Hell

by RDJmyloveDOB



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJmyloveDOB/pseuds/RDJmyloveDOB
Summary: 全文1w5+，Allseb主Steseb，含血腥描写，色情描写，泥要素有，部分渎神文字，天主教徒勿入。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda/Stefano Valentini/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 6





	【TEW/AllSeb】Two Steps From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 全文1w5+，Allseb主Steseb，含血腥描写，色情描写，泥要素有，部分渎神文字，天主教徒勿入。

“Daddy！”由远及近的甜软的嗓音唤醒了怔愣的Sebastian，随后是撞进胸膛的柔软身躯和揽上脖颈的稚嫩双臂，他的天使眷恋地贴上他的侧脸，细嫩的脸蛋蹭着他乱糟糟的胡茬，就像是不慎落地后终于归巢的雏雀，惊慌又迫切地渴求父亲的怀抱。

Sebastian下意识搂紧了女孩儿，充满安抚意味地顺起她脑后细软的发丝。他脑袋里混沌不堪，他觉得这一幕似曾相识，似乎曾有谁呼唤着他的名字告诉他这一切都是谎言，他的眼前仿佛燃起火光，一切焚为灰烬后是满目的血色，而世界中央是……Lily……

“Lily……”Sebastian痛苦地抵住了额头，他突然对怀中的女孩产生了无边的恐惧，仿佛那是一个躲藏在天使皮囊下的恶魔，意识叫嚣着让他逃离，他牙关紧咬，全身紧绷到几乎颤抖，下一秒就要推开女孩落荒而逃。

“我好开心你能来救我。Lily真的好害怕……”女孩细弱的啜泣阻止了Sebastian的举动，有什么东西在他意识里翻滚着平息，又有些东西逐渐浮现。对了，他记起来了，Lily被他一直在追查的一个犯罪团伙绑架了，所幸警方早就掌握了他们的行踪立即展开了营救，而直到刚才他的小天使才终于脱离危险回到他的身边。

“Daddy在这，不怕不怕。”Sebastian心疼地轻拍着女儿的后背，嗓音低沉沙哑却是谁也不曾听过的温柔。

受到安抚的女孩呜咽着收紧了双臂，然而在Sebastian目不所及之处，女孩抬起了头，她的脸蛋纯洁如天使，右眼却爬满了狰狞的疤痕，眼眶里没有眼珠，取而代之的是一个闪着诡异蓝光的镜头。她的脸上无一丝泪痕，口中诉说着恐惧，嘴角却慢慢勾起一个残忍的弧度。

“一人确认击毙，一人已被控制，还有一人逃脱，我们正在全力追捕。接下来还要进行侦讯，你有什么打算，Seb？”Joseph大概刚刚和上级结束通话，收起手机走过来询问他。多年的默契让Sebastian立刻就明白了亚裔警探的言外之意，Lily是重要的目击证人，肯定免不了一番询问，但她刚脱离危险，身体和精神都疲惫不堪，肯定无法支撑高强度的笔录工作。

“先带她……Lily！Lily！你怎么了？！”就在Sebastian想说先带她去医院检查一下身体的时候，Lily突然浑身抽搐起来，她痛苦地呻吟着抓挠起自己的双臂，冷汗很快浸透了她单薄的睡衣。“Daddy……”她勉力睁开双眼想要向父亲求助，却在下一秒失去了意识。

“你还要装到什么时候。”冰冷的嗓音在空旷的医疗室里响起，病床上的小女孩睁开了眼睛，她朝金发男人露出一个甜甜的笑容，吐出的话语却让人不寒而栗：“我只是在努力扮演角色而已，上次Oda坏了我们的好事，如果这次让我们可爱的警探产生了怀疑，那也就只能毁掉重来了。”

Ruvik面无表情地扫过女孩可爱的笑脸，似乎看到了什么令人厌恶的东西般皱了皱眉：“恶心。”

“利用小孩身份博取Sebastian同情的人可没资格说我。”

金瞳中闪过一丝狠戾，但Ruvik最终什么都没说，他转身离开医疗室，只冷冷丢下一句：“这一次绝对不能失败。”

“Lily怎么样了？”看到走出医疗室的Ruvik，Sebastian立刻站起来迎了上去。他刚才在外面听到了东西打翻的声音，还有Lily抗拒的哭泣。

Ruvik是脑科领域的天才医生，但在别的医学领域也颇有建树，可以称得上是全才。因为一些不知名的原因，他和警方达成了合作，也是警方的重要线人之一。Lily在现场突发状况后就立刻送到了Ruvik所在的医院。

“毒瘾发作症状，小臂发现针孔，结合警方送来的残留样品初步判断被注射了新型毒品。”

“What！……”Sebastian踉跄着后退了一步，他感觉头晕目眩，他的小公主，世界上最善就良可爱的小天使，那些人怎么能！……但这位坚韧的父亲挺住了，他拒绝了Joseph的搀扶，他眼眶通红，一个个单词从牙缝中挤出，几乎泣血：“怎么才能救她？”

“目前这种新型毒品还没有有效的戒断药物，而且考虑到你女儿的年龄并不适合服用药物，”Ruvik像是没有看到Sebastian越来越苍白的脸色，冷酷地下了判决书，“暂时只能靠她自己。”

“另外，我们在给她进行治疗检查的时候，发现她对于针管有着强烈的恐惧，极度抵触抽血和注射，疯狂挣扎，很大可能和被强迫注射毒品的经历有关。今晚初步治疗就可以完成，继续呆在医院对病情也没有什么帮助，建议结束治疗后回家疗养，熟悉的环境有助于缓解她的恐惧，利于进一步的治疗。”

Ruvik公事公办地说完这段话后，也不管Sebastian的反应，转身就要离开，Sebastian追上两步还想要再说些什么，然而Ruvik下一句话把他钉在了原地：“自己造成的后果就要自己承担。有新的进展我会联系你的，警探先生。”

“Daddy……”Lily睫毛颤了颤，呢喃着缓缓睁开眼睛，她眨了眨眼，看到了病床旁满脸担忧的中年男人。

“我在，没事了，我们马上就回家。”Sebastian紧握着女儿的小手，把它贴到自己脸上，这时候他才真正感受到Lily还好好在他身边。他看着Lily苍白的小脸，又瞥到随着衣袖下滑而露出的小臂内侧不起眼的针孔，和毒瘾发作时留下的抓痕，心脏仿佛被扎了一个个洞，不断流出黑色的苦涩液体，灌满他的胸腔，堵塞他的气道又向双眼蔓延。Sebastian忍住眼底泛起的酸涩，努力露出一个微笑，他不想让Lily看出异常。

Lily打了个哈欠，明明困得眼睛都睁不开但仍紧紧盯着Sebastian硬撑着不愿入睡，像怕他跑了一样。Sebastian轻笑了一声，他在Lily的注视下转头亲了亲她柔软的手心，把她的手臂塞进被子里，然后探身吻了吻Lily的额头，轻声哄她，仿佛风怕吹散一朵云：“安心睡吧，我的小公主，等你醒来我们就到家了。”

Joseph开门的时候看到的就是这样一副温馨的景象，他眼底泛起一股复杂的情绪，又很快被他压下，了无踪迹。他轻唤了一声他的搭档：“Seb。”

Sebastian在Joseph推门前就发现了他，但他还是仔仔细细替Lily掖好被子，起身冲Joseph比了个手势，亚裔警探会意，两人一起走出病房。在他们关上门的那一刻，本应熟睡的Lily睁开了眼睛。

“犯人很狡猾，最后还是被他逃走了。他们非常谨慎，我们只在屋子里找到了一些来不及处理的毒品粉末，已经交给鉴识科了，其中一部分交给了Ruvik进行研究。我们怀疑他们背后还有更庞大的组织，但被抓住的那个家伙什么都不肯说，不过，”Joseph汇报着目前的进展，说到这，他停顿了一下，有点担心地看向一脸冷峻的的Sebastian，“他承认他们曾给Lily注射过毒品。”

Sebastian一下子攥紧了拳头，他的脸色晦暗不明，低哑道：“我一定会让那些杂种付出代价。”

局里催得紧，第二天Sebastian便陪着还有些虚弱的Lily去警局录口供，顺便和上面打个报告，把一些资料卷宗搬回家去，Lily的毒瘾随时可能发作，逃跑的那个罪犯很可能还会回来报复，他必须寸步不离地保护Lily才行。

在审讯室外带着Lily指认犯人的时候，Sebastian听到不远处有同事在轻声抱怨这件案子：“真该死！那家伙居然从我们的团团包围中找到了警力最薄弱的地方逃跑了，简直像提前知道我们的布局一样！”他心里动了动，有什么线索在他脑中一闪而过，快的让人抓不住。

结束工作后他和Joseph交代了一些事情，就一手抱着箱子一手拉着Lily离开了警局。

女孩儿拉着父亲的手乖巧地转身和Joseph道别，但她回身时扫过Joseph的眼神却轻蔑又玩味，一点也不像一个天真的小女孩。她撒娇般地冲Sebastian说了什么，男人宠溺地刮了刮她的鼻子，蹲下身把她一把抱起，推开了警局大门。

Joseph看得很清楚，在警局大门彻底合上前，女孩抬起下巴冲他做了一个口型：Mine.

Sebastian把办公地点搬到了家里，房子外面也有警察守着，Lily的安全有了保障，现在担心只有那不知什么时候会发作的毒瘾。

望着趴在客厅茶几上专心画画的女儿，Sebastian的心又隐隐抽痛起来，他拿起摆在桌上的相框，拇指隔着玻璃抚过一家三口的微笑的面庞，最后停留在金发女人的影像上方。Sebastian怔怔地看了半晌，最后抬起手狼狈地捂住了自己的双眼，拿着相框的手抵住了额头，冰冷的玻璃贴上皮肤，愧疚如潮水般袭来快要将他淹没。

水渍渗出指缝落在资料上。

“对不起…Myra……”

不远处的女孩望着悲痛中的男人，微笑着折断了手中的画笔。

Sebastian醒来的时候夜幕已悄然降临，他不知道什么时候趴在桌上睡着了，屋子里漆黑一片，屋外的灯光透进房间隐隐照出家具的轮廓，明明是熟悉的房间，此刻却仿佛潜藏着一个个怪物，随时准备扑出来择人而噬。

被自己的想象惊到的Sebastian不适应地打开了灯，Lily不在客厅，他喊了两声，但没有人回应，四周寂静无声，他心头涌起不好的预感，就在这时楼上突然传来重物落地的声音。

“Lily！”Sebastian冲上楼，然后在Lily的房间里发现了倒在地上浑身颤抖的女儿，她的手里还紧紧抓着一条毛毯。

Sebastian赶紧把Lily扶起搂入怀里，不知所措地顺着她的后背，不断喃喃着“不怕不怕”。

然而Lily的状况并没有改观，她身体逐渐开始抽搐，疼痛鞭笞着她幼小的身躯，但她硬是一声不吭，转头想要咬住自己的手臂！

Sebastian立刻阻止了她，他把Lily的头按向自己的颈窝，声音满是心疼和苦涩：“要是实在忍不住的话就咬我吧！Daddy不怕疼！”

话音刚落颈侧就传来一阵疼痛，Lily像是真的忍不住疼痛的折磨，咬的越来越狠，牙齿陷入皮肉，不断施加压力，最后在到达临界点的那刻穿透阻碍拥抱鲜血。

Sebastian轻嘶了一声，虽然Lily咬的重，但和他办案时候受的伤比起来根本不算什么。他感觉到他的脖颈濡湿一片，Lily一边沉默地咬他一边落泪，泪水一滴滴打在他的皮肤上，浸润了伤口有些刺痛。他愈发心疼起他的女孩儿，她每颤抖一次，每落下一滴泪，缠绕着心脏的荆棘就每收紧一分。他多么希望承受这份痛苦的是自己！但他什么都做不了，只能不断搂紧她小小的身体，用自己的体温告诉她我永远在这里。

Stefano睁大了双眼，泪水不断从他眼眶滚落，他又加重了口中力道试图获得更多鲜血，Sebastian的血液让他彻底兴奋起来，他激动到浑身战栗，几乎快要保持不住Lily的形态。他着迷地闭上双眼品味口腔中甜美的血液，久违的血腥气息让他沉醉，可惜的是这场演出该结束了。他遗憾地松开牙齿，贪婪地舔净伤口残余的血液，双臂收紧不让Sebastian看到自己因兴奋而显露的狰狞右眼，说出早已准备好的台词：“Lily…Lily只是怕Daddy感冒想找一条毯子…对不起……”

Sebastian果不其然开始安慰他，Stefano顺势提出了请求，而他知道警探一定不会拒绝：“我可以和你一起睡吗，Daddy？”

黑暗粘稠如血，将床上一大一小两个身影紧紧缠裹，这个小小的房间仿佛被遗忘在了时间之外，像是永恒定格的琥珀。

然而下一刻这平静便被打破，那个瘦小的身影起身跨坐到另一人身上，然后她的身形不断变化拉长，最后成了一个高挑的男人。

Stefano微微抬起下颌，仔细打量着躺在他身下的Sebastian，警探似乎难得做了一个好梦，他总是拧着的眉头松开了，时刻在他耳边尖啸的幽灵暂时散去了，他喃喃着女儿的名字在梦中露出了微笑，那张饱经风霜却又坚毅深邃的面孔此刻散发出了一种神奇的母性，和他身为男性的魅力结合在一起竟有种惊人的美丽。

Stefano着迷地俯下身，他手指隔着皮革摁压Sebastian的眼球，拨过他的睫毛，擦过他的鼻梁，揉弄他的嘴唇。他仔仔细细抚摩过Sebastian脸上的每一寸，他眼中闪着狂热的光，仿佛眼前不是一个活生生的人而是一座完美的雕塑。

“不，不对，还不够完美！”然而当指尖触到Sebastian颈侧的咬痕时，Stefano脸上的笑容却骤然崩塌，他用力抠进那个伤口把它重新撕裂，看着Sebastian幸福安详的面容因突如其来的疼痛而扭曲，Stefano才缓缓抽回手指，舔了舔手套沾染的血液，映着右眼的蓝光勾出一个癫狂的微笑：“没有苦痛的美是不完整的。”

下一秒他手里出现了一把造型奇特的匕首，弯曲的尖端勾起SebastianT恤的领口，然后向下用力，刺啦一声便将薄薄的衣料撕为了两半。Stefano完全没有顾及是否会划伤男人，锋利的刀刃在Sebastian的腹部留下了浅浅的血痕。

Stefano优雅地挑开破碎的布料，左手仿佛弹动琴键般在Sebastian赤裸的身躯上流连，留下一个个血色印记，最后这首无形的乐曲在小腹处戛然而止。男人似乎想到了什么有趣的点子，嘴角咧开一个恶劣的弧度，他调转匕首将尖刃对准Sebastian 的小腹，夸张地模仿着信徒们唱诵圣经时虔诚又敬畏的语调，称颂着：“受难的圣母玛丽亚，我主的母亲，请宽恕我的罪过！”，手下却毫不留情地在光滑的皮肉上刻下——

FUCK YOU

血液争先恐后地涌出填补了血肉的缝隙，鲜红的字母仿佛烙下的神谕，告知世人玛利亚是经受了如何的苦难诞下了神子。主是多么仁慈又残酷，保留她的童贞又剥夺她的天真，世人皆知她有感而孕以身侍主，那是最淫荡的烈女，最圣洁的娼妇。

皮开肉绽的痛楚让Sebastian挣扎着想要逃离——梦中的警探对于疼痛的阈值比清醒时要低许多——而这正是Stefano想要的，他轻松摁住Sebastian向上弹起的腰腹，将鲜血涂满腹肌。冰冷的皮革浸着温热的血液像蛇一样蜿蜒而上，然后一把拧住了乳头。

在无尽的梦境里被反复侵犯过的身体早已食髓知味，乳尖熟悉的酥麻和小腹细密的疼痛汇成一股热流，让性器颤巍巍挺立起来。Sebastian突然涌起一阵恐慌，他挣扎着想要醒来但却连撑开眼皮都无法做到，他隐约听到一声低沉的嗤笑，便彻底沉入了无边的血色里。

Stefano正在专心雕刻一朵玫瑰，它攀附在Sebastian的左胸口，层叠的花瓣紧紧拥住挺立的乳头，猩红的血液从伤口渗出，一点点为玫瑰染上了艳色，叶片和荆棘缠绕着乳肉，仿佛托举起整颗心脏，而那朵玫瑰则是用血肉温养出的恶之花。

最后一笔完成，Stefano利落地抽出刀刃，飞溅的血珠四散，像是昭示着狂欢即将开场。

Stefano慢条斯理地解开皮带，释放出早已兴奋的阴茎，他两掌肆意揉捏Sebastian丰满的胸肌，又恶劣地向中间收拢挤出一条沟壑。阴茎缓缓推开绵软的乳肉挤入乳沟，Stefano舒爽地叹息一声，摆动腰肢摩擦起来。虽然没有肠道和口腔的湿热紧致，但胸肌光滑而富有弹性，偶有几条伤疤纵横其上，不时蹭过冠头和茎身，给人以奇特的感受。伤口在挤压下渗出更多血液，顺着肌肉弧度淌入乳沟，将阴茎浸润在一片温暖粘腻的血泊中，随着抽插发出咕叽咕叽的水声，仿佛用阴茎完成了一场凶杀。

Stefano狠命掐住Sebastian的乳头，同时抓着胸乳的手愈发用力直到留下根根指印。汹涌而来的疼痛和快感交织在一起让Sebastian的感官几乎过载，他无助地仰起脖颈，在沉睡中发出脆弱的呻吟，他的脸上已不复清醒时的颓丧与坚毅，疼痛与欲望掌控了他，它们在他体内争斗纠缠，扭曲了他的面容，欲望是丑陋的，而疼痛又是那么美。

Stefano移开手掌，那朵玫瑰已经被彻底染红，在Sebastian的心口灼灼盛开。他倾身吻了吻被花瓣簇拥的殷红乳尖，在Sebastian拉长的高亢呻吟中达到了绝顶的高潮。

而在同一时刻，Sebastian抽搐着射在了自己的裤子里。

乳白色的精液落在Sebastian的脸上，这个无坚不摧的男人此刻仿佛一触即碎，磨人的欲望逐渐消散，而疼痛依旧如影随形。Stefano用沾着血污的手抹开男人脸上的白浊，色欲与杀戮玷污了这尊圣母像，她虔诚的信徒亲手将她拉入罪恶的地狱。

“No,no,no.”快门声在一片死寂中响起，拇指从嘴角拉开一抹猩红，蓝眼的恶魔低低地笑了，“It's God.”

上帝亦是撒旦。

Sebastian猛吸一口气从梦中惊醒，仿佛垂死的溺水者终于挣扎着探出水面。他大口地喘着气，惊魂未定地摸着自己的胸口和小腹，疼痛还未散去，但身体上却没有一丝伤痕，衣服也完好如初，仿佛那只是一场血腥荒诞的噩梦。

“Daddy你怎么了？”Lily仰着头好奇地看着父亲，在女儿目光的注视下，Sebastian竟产生了几分羞耻，他刚想随便找个理由搪塞过去，手机铃声突然响了起来，拯救了这个窘迫的父亲。

“你好，这里是Sebastian Castellanos，请问您是哪位？”

“Ruvik.马上带着你女儿来医院，研究有新进展了。”对方一如既往的言简意赅，说完就挂断了电话。

突如其来的好消息把Sebastian郁闷的心情一扫而光，他一把抱起Lily转了两圈，抵着她的额头发自内心地笑了：“Lily，我们有救了！”

“砰”

Ruvik关上病房门，下一秒他就闪现在病床旁一把揪住了床上小女孩的衣领：“我警告你，别妄想着独占猎物，不要忘了你的力量是谁给的。”他的声线冰冷阴翳，吐出的话语满含杀意，如同正缓缓露出獠牙的野兽，向胆敢觊觎猎物的竞争者发出嘶吼。

“放松，我只不过是做了个标记以防万一，你也不想功亏一篑不是么？”女孩摊了摊手，发出的却是操着意大利腔调的男人声音，同时右眼爬上狰狞的伤疤。

Ruvik和女孩对峙半晌，对方始终挂着恶心的假笑。最后他松开了手，居高临下地看着Stefano，声音听不出喜怒：“马上就要迎来结局，这次一定要把他引出来，绝不能有任何差错。”

“不用你说。”

Ruvik离开病房后Stefano微笑的假面顷刻崩裂，他脸色阴沉如水，不知在想些什么。

“目前状态稳定，不过接下来还需要住院观察一段时间。不过……”在Sebastian开口前Ruvik就说明了Lily的情况，他缓缓踱步逼近Sebastian，迎面而来的压迫感竟让曾直面无数穷凶极恶罪犯的警探也有些受不住，“你确定能保证你女儿的安全吗？”

“什么意思？”Sebastian咬牙，Ruvik是警方的线人，很可能掌握着一些线索。

Ruvik停在Sebastian身前，几乎胸口相贴，全身的毛发都战栗起来发出了危险警告，但警探没有后退，他直视着Ruvik冷冽的金眸，挺直了腰背，寸步不让。

突然，Ruvik轻笑一声打破了凝滞的气氛。

“告诉你一个秘密吧警探，”他双手插兜，微微俯身贴近Sebastian的耳侧，温热的呼吸拂过敏感的耳廓，背后忽然传来脚步声，同时他充满玩味的声音在耳边炸响，“你们之中，有内鬼。”

“Seb！”是Joseph。

“你的好搭档来了。”Ruvik直起身子，不管自己的话对Sebastian造成了多大的冲击，向着Joseph来时的方向走去。

在他俩错身而过的时候，Joseph微微低下了头，让人看不清面色，Ruvik平视前方连半个眼神也未曾施舍，却用只有他们两人才能听到的声音轻声嗤笑：“不过是个任人操控的幻影。”

Sebastian从震惊中回过神来，他暂时压下满心的疑惑，转身看向搭档。在他发出疑问前Joseph就说明了来意：“被捉到的那个家伙愿意开口了，但他要求你亲自在场，所以局长让我立刻过来通知你，同时暂时代替你保护Lily。”

局长为什么不直接给我打电话？Sebastian心中划过一丝不解，但他没有多想，只转头看向紧闭的病房门。

Joseph拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，安慰道：“别担心，我会照顾好Lily的。”Sebastian也明白事情紧急，而且Joseph是他多年的搭档，自己可以放心地把后背交给他。

“拜托了。”Sebastian收回目光，定定地看着Joseph，在收到肯定的回应后转身就要离开，这时Joseph又突然补充了一句：“对了，你有东西落在了警局，我帮你放办公桌上了。刚走的匆忙忘记带过来了。”

“没事，谢了。”说完Sebastian就匆忙离开了，也就没有注意到刚才Joseph一瞬晦暗不明的眼神。

在Sebastian背后，Joseph缓缓消失，场景逐渐变换，仿佛一只无形的大手提着一个个木偶把Sebastian推往既定的结局。

匆匆赶到警局，Sebastian先去了一趟办公室，不知为何他总对Joseph最后说的话耿耿于怀。

桌面和他离开时一样，不过多了一个粉色的布偶，他一眼认出那是以前一家人按着他们自己的样子制作的玩偶，穿着粉色上衣的玩偶代表的是Lily，蓝色的是Myra，黑色的是自己。可惜的是Myra失踪后那些玩偶也不见了踪影，现在居然出现在了这里。Sebastian走过去将有些破旧的玩偶拿起，颇有些怀念。

‘估计是以前Lily来玩的时候忘在了哪个偏僻的角落，最近才被找到。’Sebastian这么想着。‘Lily看到肯定很高兴。’

玩偶下面还压着一张照片，是他和Joseph，Kidman的合照，但女警的脸模糊不清，简直像是照片里只有Joseph和Sebastian两个人。看到这张照片那一瞬间Sebastian仿佛被人从后脑勺猛击了一棒，几乎站立不稳。他感觉自己脑子里有什么东西又开始翻腾，搅得他头晕目眩，忍不住发出一声干呕。他撑着办公桌缓了半晌，最后鬼使神差地拿起照片，和玩偶一起塞进了口袋。

走出办公室时Sebastian迎面碰上捧着一大堆材料的Kidman，他顺手抓住她询问审讯什么时候开始。

“哈？那个家伙前几天说愿意招供，结果昨天在看守所里自杀了，大家正在为线索断了而焦头烂额呢，Joseph没有和你报告吗？对了，你看到Joseph了吗？从早上开始就没见到他的人影，结果一堆报告都丢给我……”女警还在不停抱怨，但Sebastian已经没有心情听她在说些什么了。

Ruvik的提醒在他耳边响起，那些他有意无意忽视的细节在他脑中一个个浮现，而Kidman的话则有如一道闪电，将所有线索一瞬间串成了一条线！

抓捕现场Joseph的那通电话，他那时以为是同事或是上司，但忽略了他们执行任务时用的都是对讲机，而且Joseph在这里并没有亲人或爱人；犯人从警力薄弱出逃跑也不是巧合，想来是那时候Joseph给他透露的；他的案件资料和进展报告都是Joseph每天带给他的，其他人也不会主动和他联系，且以他对Joseph的信任，即使被抽掉了一部分资料他也不会知晓；他今天是临时被叫来医院的，且他注意到最近他家附近的警力都撤走了，Joseph又怎么会知道他的行踪？他今天没有来警局，说明他很可能从早上就开始监视他，又特地等到Lily治疗完后现身，告诉他犯人招供的假消息，为的是把他支开。而他的最终目的是……Lily！

Sebastian突然想到了什么，他掏出照片毫不犹豫地翻到背后，上面用Sebastian再熟悉不过的字迹写了一句话：I'm sorry. 

Sebastian一路油门踩到底驱车飞驰回医院，他冲进Lily的病房，里面一个人都没有，医疗器械倒了一地。他拨通Joseph的电话，却被立刻挂断，他恼怒地啧了一声，就在这时手机提示收到一条短信，发件人是Ruvik，内容是：天台。

Sebastian赶到天台的时候两方正在对峙，Ruvik手背在身后，手机屏幕还停留在短信发送界面，天台边缘站着一个胡子拉碴脸上横贯着一条伤疤的粗野男人，他手里拿着一把枪，而枪口正对着Lily的脑袋。

那两人同时看见了他，Lily满脸欣喜地叫了一声Daddy，扭动着身体想要挣脱男人的禁锢，却被咒骂着勒得更紧，枪口也用力抵上了太阳穴。

见状Sebastian立刻举出双手以示无害，安抚着对方的同时警惕着周围——他暂时还没有看到Joseph，对方肯定藏在天台的哪个地方。

“刚才多谢了。”Sebastian紧盯着疤脸男走到Ruvik身边，轻声道谢。

“太慢了。”Ruvik淡淡道。

“喂你们在那里嘀咕什么呢！我警告你们不要想着搞什么把戏。还有你！我知道你有枪，赶紧交出来！要不然小心我一枪崩了这个女孩的头！”Sebastian的到来显然给了疤脸男很大的压力，他大声叫嚣着，开了保险栓的手枪上下挥舞看得Sebastian心惊胆战。

无法，Sebastian只能掏出手枪，在疤脸男的注视下慢慢蹲下，放在身前的地上，然后在对方的示意下把枪滑了过去。疤脸男又谨慎地上前几步把枪踢到了自己身后。

Ruvik哼笑一声，他轻蔑地瞥了男人一眼，毫不留情地讽刺道：“懦夫。”

疤脸男一时脸憋的通红，在他恼羞成怒破口大骂之前，Ruvik的视线突然直直射向天台的某个角落，“所有人都到齐了，你还不现身吗，Oda警探。”

半晌，戴着眼镜的亚裔男人从飘扬的床单背后走出，他面色沉静，气质平和，却无端让Sebastian想起暴风雨来临前的大海，平静的表象下是谁也无法预知的疯狂。

“你早就知道是我，”Joseph避开了Sebastian的目光，他望向天边绚烂的火烧云，听着远方鸣响的警笛，“那应该也能猜到组织给我的任务——清除所有知情者。”

疤脸男在Joseph目光扫过的时候瑟缩了一下，显然很忌惮他，但随后又仿佛有了什么底气一样露出了凶狠的表情。

“你可别忘了，组织给你的命令是亲手杀了那个警探。”疤脸男露出一个不怀好意的笑，“要不然你也得死。”

Joseph静默片刻，终于转身面向Sebastian，面色惨白，黑沉沉的瞳孔隐在镜片后，沉淀的情绪让人看不准也猜不透。他缓缓举起手枪，漆黑的伤口对准了昔日搭档，嗓音嘶哑：“没错，我必须得杀了你。”

Ruvik兴奋起来，他和不远处的“Lily”对视一眼，力量锁定了Joseph。接下来才是好戏开场。

如果他向Sebastian开枪，那就说明Oda并没有现身，无论警探是否躲开，那颗子弹都会精准地让他失去行动能力，接下来他会欣赏到他亲爱的搭档亲手杀死他可爱的女儿，最后和同伙在搏斗中引爆定时炸弹，在轰然亮起的火焰中炸成碎片的戏码。

而一旦他没有开枪……Ruvik眼神暗了暗，他们绝对让他有来无回。

“被我们抓住的那个家伙，也是你杀的吧。”Sebastian喉结滚动了一下，声音干涩。

“……是的。”Joseph持枪的手微不可见地颤抖了一下，他食指用力缓缓扣动扳机，Sebastian绷紧了浑身肌肉，现场气氛紧张到了极点。

然而谁也没想到下一秒Joseph猛然旋身毫不犹豫地向疤脸男开了一枪，正好打中他唯一扣起的衣扣，露出了外套下不断倒数读秒的定时炸弹。

子弹穿透了炸弹的外壳，数字卡顿了一下，又疯狂跳动起来，飞速向零时靠近。

Joseph向疯狂拉扯着炸弹绑带的男人冲去，那人早已丢开Lily，慌忙中向Joseph胡乱开了几枪却都被躲开，亚裔男人眨眼间已近在眼前。时间即将归零。

5。

Joseph侧身撞向疤脸男。

4。

Joseph抓住疤脸男持枪的手腕。

3。

疤脸男咆哮着射空了弹夹。

2。

一颗子弹从后背击中了Lily。

1。

Joseph和男人扭打着跌落天台。

0。

轰。

焰火点燃了天空。

“Lily!No,no,no……Don't leave me!”Sebastian将Lily小小的身体搂进怀里，他颤抖着用手捂住Lily胸前的伤口，可她的背后也在流血，子弹贯穿了她的心脏，血液仿佛终于找到了一个缺口，争先恐后地从身体逃离，猩红的血汩汩涌出直至溢出指缝，她的生命也随之流走。

他刚失去了最好的搭档，现在死神连他的女儿也要一并夺走。

“你是最好的医生，你救救她！我求求你！”Sebastian突然想到了什么，他一把抓住身旁Ruvik的白大褂，发出了低声哀求，洁净的下摆上留下了一片血污，看起来触目惊心。

“子弹贯穿了心脏，你自己也知道，已经来不及了。”Ruvik的声音毫无起伏，在这种时刻他也依然保持着近乎残酷的冷静。

Sebastian紧攥着白大褂的手慢慢松开，最后颓然坠落。Lily的体温在逐渐下降，死神正在狂笑着收割她的灵魂。Sebastian恍惚间想着，耶稣被钉死在十字架上的时候，圣母玛丽亚会是各种心情？望着被一枚枚尖钉穿透折磨的儿子，是始终坚信着主，这以义代不义的苦难终将成为无上的荣光，还是心中也曾闪过几分怨恨和不公？

“Da…ddy…”Lily虚弱的呢喃唤回了Sebastian的神志，她艰难地将眼皮撑开一条缝隙，努力伸出左手贴上父亲的面颊，Sebastian覆住她冰凉的小手，轻声唤她的名字，就像怕惊扰了一个美丽的梦。Lily苍白的脸上绽开一抹笑容，像是小小的雏菊花，永远灿烂阳光，那么弱小却又那么坚强。

她说：“Daddy别哭，Lily不疼的。”

Sebastian的泪水终于决堤，他猛地低头咬紧牙关，但眼泪还是违背意志一滴滴砸落在Lily的脸上，冲淡了干涸的血污。他能感觉到Lily的手臂正在逐渐失去力气，他死死握住她的手不让它滑落，仿佛这样就能让她的温度再多停留一会儿。

他又开始呼唤她，小心翼翼地。他叫她Lily，叫她honey，叫她little princess，还叫她my love，但她再也没有回应。

大概多回应一声就会多一些留恋吧，灵魂的重量是21克，不多也不少，人的感情是那么重，多一分，就去不了天堂啦。

而天使本该回归天堂的。

“不，我去不了天堂。”

周围突然陷入了黑暗。有一个稚嫩的声音在一片寂静中响起。

本应死去的Lily突然睁开了眼睛，她的眼球爬满血丝，瞳孔扩大，虹膜褪为白色，看起来诡异又疯狂。她浑身燃起火焰，皮肤在高温下融化龟裂，粉色的肌肉组织裸露在外，散发出烧焦的臭味。

她双手掐上Sebastian的脖子，瞪着满含怨恨的双眼用嘶哑难听的嗓音一遍遍重复着怨毒的诅咒。

“都是你的错。”

“你真是窝囊废。”

“我死了都是你害的。”

“你没能救我。”

“你应该和我一起下地狱。”

……

“别说了，别说了！”Sebastian一把推开“Lily”，抱着头跪倒在地，一幕幕残忍绝望的画面在他眼前闪过，燃烧的房屋里无助拍打窗户的Lily，STEM里流着泪一寸寸碎裂的Lily，怀中满身鲜血的Lily……

“我又一次害死了她。我不配当一个父亲。”Sebastian双眼无神地喃喃。

“Seb。”背后传来Joseph平淡的声音。Sebastian猛地颤抖了一下，他缓缓转过头，Joseph静静站在那里，还是那么衣着整齐一丝不苟，但眨眼间他的皮肤就片片迸开，伤口飞速腐烂，软组织和血管暴露在外，一条条血丝从体内钻出，在他的哀嚎声中爬满了全身。最后他停止了喊叫，但此刻他已经变成了一个狰狞的人形怪物，他的眼镜满是裂痕，双眸猩红，脖颈几乎要断裂般地向一旁歪斜，他提着斧头，扭曲着身体向Sebastian走来，每走一步都会留下一个血色的脚印，还有灯塔精神病院挥之不去的阴影。

“我会变成怪物都是因为你。”

“你把我丢在了那里。”

“懦夫。”

“我永远都不会原谅你。”

……

Sebastian向后跌倒在地，他想要后退却一步也无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着Joseph一步步逼近，锋利的斧头裹挟着腥风和灯塔永不停息的尖叫哭嚎劈头而下！

然而就在最后一刻，Joseph整个人忽然炸裂开来，血液夹杂着肉块和内脏碎片溅了Sebastian一身。他呆呆地坐在地上，浓重刺鼻的血腥味充斥着他的鼻腔，快要让他窒息，血液嘀嗒着往下滑落，黏住了他的睫毛，衣服上沾满了猩红湿润的肉块和破碎的内脏，看得他一阵反胃。

然后他吐了出来。

他吐得天昏地暗，仿佛要把所有在身体里发酵腐烂的绝望和痛苦都倾倒出来，但那些东西早已植根入血肉和每一根神经，他吐出来的终究只有胃液和胆汁罢了。Sebastian猛烈地呛咳着，眼泪和鼻涕糊了一脸，加上刚才被溅上的血液，整个人都狼狈不堪。

“Daddy，我好疼。”

“我不想变成怪物。”

“Lily好害怕。”

“真的好痛啊，Seb。”

“不要丢下我一个人。”

“来陪我吧。”

……

“不，你们都是假的！”

Lily和Joseph的声音在Sebastian耳边纠缠环绕，他捂住了耳朵，那些声音又在他的脑子里响起。它们仿佛两条张开獠牙的毒蛇，一条钻进他的心脏，所以泵出的每一滴血液都带着无解的毒，另一条钻进他的大脑，所以每一个神经元都释放出疼痛的信号。它们在他的身体里吞噬翻搅，可他拿它们毫无办法，他抓挠自己的心口，撞击自己的头颅，可他无法挖出心脏丢掉大脑，他无法死去，在这永夜里，他的痛苦也永无止境。

“臣服我们，你将得到解脱。”一个冷漠的男声沉沉响起，在他开口后，那些声音消失了一瞬，就像是甜蜜的诱饵，引着绝望的鱼儿上钩。

“解脱……”Sebastian茫然地重复，他的一部分意识尝到了甜头瞬间倒戈，但还有一小部分意识挣扎着提醒他不要落入恶魔的陷阱，否则等待着他的将是无尽的炼狱。

似乎察觉到了他的犹豫，那些鬼魅般的声音又重新响起，这次更加的疯狂，同时空间里隐隐出现了一种古怪的波动，浓稠的黑暗在它的影响下也仿佛在震颤翻腾，而Sebastian在波动出现的那一刻就惨叫着摔倒，他感觉自己的颅骨仿佛正被寸寸碾碎，尖锐的骨碴扎进大脑，又在这波动下摆动翻搅，向更深处钻去。任何语言都无法形容这种疼痛，这该死的波动像是要把他的灵魂从肉体中硬生生撕扯而出，又像是要将他的精神彻底摧毁湮灭，时间失去了意义，每一秒都仿佛一个世纪。那些曾经的快乐与悲伤，信任与欺骗，在此刻的Sebastian看来都那么遥远，像是虚幻的泡影，他甚至怀疑那些是否发生过，自己又是否活着。他想不起来自己为何要承受这样的痛楚，而他坚持的意义又是什么，一切都在疼痛的齿轮中被碾压崩碎，消散在黑暗里，只有痛苦才是此刻唯一的真实。

Sebastian的精神已经处在崩溃的边缘，谁都好，快让他从这无边的折磨中解脱，他愿意为之付出所有！

“臣服我们，你将得到解脱。”恶魔的低语又一次响起，这一次是另一个男人的声音，嗓音丝滑而勾人，是伊甸园里蛇的诱惑。

Sebastian已经到了极限，就在他终于崩溃地开口向男人妥协之前，一个布娃娃突然从他的外套里滚落出来，随之飘落的还有一张合照。

Sebastian怔怔地伸手，就在他触碰到它们的一瞬间，一条小路突然出现在他眼前，路的尽头是他再熟悉不过的警局办公室，温暖的灯光从房内透出，门开了，谁也想不到出现在门后的竟是抱着Lily的Joseph！

“我来了，Seb。”

“Daddy！”

他们一步步向Sebastian走来，背后的安全屋也紧紧跟随在他们身后。黑暗背后的男人们似乎因他们的出现陷入了暴怒，无形的黑暗化成了未知的怪物向这唯一的光明发动了疯狂的进攻，试图阻止他们的步伐。同时那股波动进一步增强，Sebastian感觉自己的大脑仿佛瞬间被挤成一摊烂泥，他紧紧抓住布偶和照片，用尽力气护在怀里。那就是他的女儿和搭档，他甚至不用确认，这是刻在灵魂上的亲密与默契。

Sebastian的动作激怒了男人，下一刻安全屋就遭受了更加猛烈的攻击，尽管有种无形的力量在保护着他们，但在无尽黑暗的围攻下，安全屋就像落入深海的潜行者，随时可能被潜藏的捕食者分食殆尽。

Joseph每踏出一步，施加给安全屋的压力就增加一倍，玻璃轰然破碎，墙壁在重压下发出悲鸣，一条条裂缝蜿蜒而下，整座安全屋都发出了不堪重负的呻吟。

而Joseph和Lily的情况也令人堪忧，他们站在最前面所以首当其冲，且在恶意操控之下大部分攻击都冲着他们而来。随着安全屋的崩坏，他们身上也伤痕累累，血液浸透了他们的衣衫，Joseph的眼镜早已破碎，抱着Lily的手臂上满是裂痕，却没有一丝放手的念头。Lily柔嫩的皮肤被刮出一道道狰狞的血痕，可她只是忍着泪望着Sebastian，一声不吭。

他们脸色苍白摇摇欲坠，Joseph的步伐越来越慢，甚至有些踉跄，但他仍旧咬着牙执着地向Sebastian靠近，每一步都有血液嘀嗒着落在脚下。

与此同时，Sebastian忍着愈演愈烈的头痛，一手搂紧布偶和照片，一手死死抠进沙砾间拖动着身体向Joseph爬去，那是他无数次濒临崩溃的时候所坚持的唯一信仰，是他藏在绝望最深处的希望，他错失了无数次，这次无论如何也要紧紧抓住。

“呵，真是只顽强的虫子。”Ruvik的声音里压抑着无边的怒火，“我能杀你一次，就能杀你第二次。”

“真没想到Lily还活着，该说不愧是核心吗。找到她的残存意识肯定花了你很大功夫吧，真是感人。”Stefano假惺惺地感叹着，下一秒就撕开了伪装，“嗨，亲爱的，我们继续来玩捉迷藏吧？这一次，被我抓到了就去死吧。”

两人同时出手，早已千疮百孔的安全屋只撑了几秒就轰然倒塌，Joseph抱着Lily的手臂被齐肩砍断，鲜血飙飞溅了Lily一身，她滚落在地，顾不上疼痛就飞快爬起跌跌撞撞地向Sebastian跑去，却在中途被一股力量提起，她尖叫着踢打挣扎却被扼住了喉咙，双手抓挠着脖子却一次次落空，无法让那力量放松一丝一毫，脚尖在空中胡乱地踢蹬，最后无力地垂下。

眨眼间自己最亲爱的搭档和女儿就已奄奄一息，Sebastian趴在地上眼睁睁看着他们受尽折磨，目眦欲裂却无能为力，这比单纯承受痛苦还要煎熬百倍。

Joseph跪倒在血泊里，他抬起满是血污的脸，朝Sebastian惨然一笑。

Lily被掐住脖子吊在空中，她用尽最后一丝力气扭过头，向Sebastian扯开嘴角。

他看见亚裔警探和女孩无声地开口：对不起。

不！！！！！！

Sebastian瞳孔紧缩，以他为中心突然爆开一股强大的能量，以摧枯拉朽之势瞬间清扫出一片真空地带！悬在Joseph头顶的利刃被崩断，扼住Lily脖颈的手掌被搅碎，他们被轻柔地托举到Sebastian身边，在能量的温和滋养下，他们的伤口飞速愈合。

Sebastian撑着地面缓缓站起，他立在白色领域中央，目光直直刺向周围蠢蠢欲动的黑暗，仿佛正透过那片虚无和那两个玩弄他人高高在上的男人对视。

“这里是我的意识领域，滚出去。”

下一刻耀眼到极致的白光刺破了无尽的黑暗。

天亮了。

没人注意到在逃窜的黑暗被白光彻底吞噬之前，有一个黑色的布偶落入其中，片刻便消失无踪。

Ruvik和Stefano身体猛地一震齐齐后退一步，他们被排斥出了Sebastian的意识，这是他们无论如何没有想到的。

“Damn！”Stefano狠狠咒骂一声，气得来回踱步。“明明差一点就要成功了！只要Sebastian屈服，你就能得到他的身体离开STEM，而我，就能得到全部的力量！”

“他是故意的。那只虫子早就出现了，却依旧按照剧本演戏，为的是接近Sebastian并借我们的手让他崩溃，然后带着那个女孩出现，让自己成为Seb的救世主。你以为一个崩溃核心的残存意识有多大力量？不过是个傀儡。”Ruvik的神色晦暗不明，他紧紧盯着手中不知何时出现的黑色布偶，不知在想些什么。

“然后又利用我们逼警探夺回自己的意识。Oda还真是敢赌啊。”Stefano面色阴沉地一刀将匕首钉在墙面。

“但他赌赢了。不过……合作？”Ruvik捏紧了手里和Sebastian有几分相似的布偶，眼底燃烧着残忍的恶意，“呵，那也要看我乐不乐意。只有力量，才是绝对的。”

Stefano好奇地凑了过来，看到布偶后挑了挑眉，玩味地勾起嘴角。

“差点忘了，我给我们亲爱的警探留了一个礼物。”他绕到沉睡的Sebastian的左侧，手指轻巧地在警探的心口处一点，蓝光流转，一朵血色的玫瑰慢慢在男人的胸膛开放。

他暧昧地划过被血液浸染而紧贴着皮肤的衣料，抬手将指尖点在唇上，癫狂地笑了：“来吧，游戏正式开始。”

THE END.


End file.
